


Restarting A Dead Beating Heart

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV), Three Rivers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Nightmares, Parent-Child Relationship(s), Past Drug Addiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Discussions, Surgeons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the three years Dr. Andrew Yablonski has worked in Angles Memorial Hospital, his path did not often collide with Dr. Neal Hudson. However, a case makes the once-transplant surgeon to encounter the ER doctor. Somehow he finds himself interested in the younger physician, but is unprepared for the consequences when the agony from a devastating event returns. Will the former good-natured and loving surgeon live again and find a family which he had previously lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restarting A Dead Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first story I ever thought of when I watched the first episode of "Code Black." I finally wrote the very small beginning today. I do not know when I will start updating this story again since I start school on the 20, but I hope you guys enjoyed this small beginning! Tell me what you think.

_Prologue_

                                               

              _All lives end._ That was the first lesson they learned in medical school. The man formerly known as Andy Yablonski knew it far too well. And yet, why was it that he was still having those dreams? He could still hear their screams. The smoke still burned his eyes and invaded his nostrils. The blood, against the wall, his own and yet not his own, pooling around him.

                _“Andy!”_

The sound of the alarm clock rang in his ears as Dr. Andrew Yablonski woke again to another nightmare. His chest heaved up and down, cold sweat against his forehead. He looked and saw with his exhausted eyes that it was 1:16 a.m. The room which had previously had pictures upon the wall and medical textbooks scattered around the room was now bare. It was as if no one lived in it. His sheets were gathered around his legs, and the surgeon groaned when he heard the familiar sound of the pager.

                _“Shit,”_ he hoarsely whispered. _Why now?_ He glared at the pager, as if it could solve his problem, but the pager continued to make its noise.

                It was 2015.


End file.
